The Royal Family of Vanima
The Royal Family of Vanima is the ruling family of the Elvish Region and is housed in the Taurn Namo En' Onira, the large castle in the centermost point of the city. Myth There are many myths surrounding the Vanimas, depending who you speak to. Around Elvish regions they are thought to be the descendants of the Gods Val and Vanima, giving them higher knowledge and power than other Elves. In the Human regions there have been tales that they keep little Human children in the basement of Taurn Namo En' Onira. All of these are just myths however. (recent) History There is a long history of the Vanimas, going back as far as recorded history for Onira. For the current political climate it's important to understand the history of the last 4 ruling couples. Queen Naraka and King Mori Naraka and Mori were controversial figures in the history of the Vanimas. They created many strict conservative policies that are no longer around today. For example, there were to be no Orcs of any kind in all of the Elvish region. Most of the current laws surrounding magic items were installed during their reign. Wizards and Warlocks from Istar Minas were moslty banned from entering Essalion besides on special request from the royal family. Both Naraka and Mori spoke ill of the Westcolts and of most Humans. During their rule there were some reports of Elvish patrol squads killing Humans found in the Elvish region's woods. This has never been confirmed however. King Lad and Queen Ondo Queen Ondo revered her father King Mori. She saw him as a powerful figure who wasn't afraid to call out the Human menace. She continued many of her policies, even taxing non-Elvish people inside of Essalion. During this reign tensions gre even worse between the Humans and the Elves, meeting its peak at the Ethir en' Scrabster (Battle of Scrabster). A group of Elves in the town were found to be using magic to disguise themselves as Humans to spy on them and find out more about their trading and supply chains. This erupted into battle when both the Westcolts and Vanimas sent troops to Scrabster. The battle lasted 3 days, ending in the Elves retreating. Battle has not erupted since then. Queen Mela and Queen Me'a Queen Mela was Queen Me'a vowed to change the way the Vanimas ruled to be kinder than previous years. They spent a lot of money and time repairing the relationships with the Humans. Most importantly, they created the Common Farm Lands and supported Elphira in her goals to create her port city. While the Humans had grown either affectionate or suspicious of the couple, Elves were also divided on their ruling. Many saw them as too soft, while others saw a benefit to befriending their neighbors to the north. King Rodan and Queen Radelia King Rodan was very close with his mother Queen Mela and wanted nothing more than to be seen as kind and loving as she did. Many speculate his marriage to Radelia, the first Human Vanima Queen, was more of a political move to continue to improve relations. Queen Radelia has been rather quiet in their first 3 years of marriage, putting forth only a couple of minor decrees, and being mostly in charge of the TNN network, planning for city-wide events, and making public appearances. Family Tree INSERT FAMILY TREE HERE PLEASE AND THANKS